Shifty/Trivia
General Trivia *At the table in Kringle Feast, one of the green legs belongs to Lifty and the other to Shifty. *Shifty's MySpace Profile claims in Shifty's marital status that he is currently in a relationship. The page also states that he and Lifty are both 28 years old, though this is probably just a throwaway gag. *Despite being kleptomaniacs, Lifty and Shifty had reasons to steal in Wheelin' and Dealin' (They needed wheels to start the race and a wheel to avoid crashing into an ambulance), Meat Me for Lunch (The food in their fridge ran out leaving them with nothing to eat), Swelter Skelter (The heat was to intense and they needed to cool down), and Buns of Steal (They were starving). *Lifty & Shifty have a van similar to that of the A-Team (evidenced by the red stripe and spoiler), as seen in Doggone It, Concrete Solution, As You Wish, Easy Comb, Easy Go, Junk in the Trunk and the False Alarm episode. Because of this, some people believe that Lifty and Shifty stole the A-Team's van. *Every time Lifty, Shifty, and Cuddles appear in the same episode and the raccoons survive, Cuddles dies. **In the regular episodes, Toothy, Handy, Nutty, and Cub die in every episode that Lifty and Shifty survive. *Lifty & Shifty have a hot-air balloon they use for escapes after they rob someone, as seen in Milkin' It and As You Wish. *He drives the raccoon twins' van in a majority of the episodes. Lifty, on the other hand, seems to be the mechanic of the duo, as in a few episodes he is seen working on their van or vehicle. *Unlike Pop and Cub, he and Lifty have never been seen without each other (the only exception being spaced out deaths and Easy For You to Sleigh). *Lifty and Shifty say "Uh-oh!" when something goes wrong. *Although they are identical twins, Shifty's voice is slightly lower pitched than Lifty's voice. This has led some to believe that he is the older of the two. However, Kenn Navarro has confirmed that they were born at the exact same time. *Lifty and Shifty are the only characters to have the same amount of starring, featuring and appearing roles for now. *In the episode Class Act, Shifty can be seen dragging Lifty, so it is evident that even though Shifty has killed Lifty before (like in Milkin' It) and left him to die (like in Sea What I Found), he still tried to save his brother. However, at the time there was no danger to Shifty, so it is fair to assume he cares for his brother, but at any sign of danger, he will leave him behind. *His and Lifty's laugh is unique to them. Most other HTFs either giggle or laugh.Despite being better known for trying to steal money and other valuable items, Lifty and Shifty have tried to steal food eight times in: Meat Me for Lunch, Milkin' It, Swelter Skelter, Easy For You to Sleigh (in which they stole both), Buns of Steal, And the Kitchen Sink, Ipso Fatso, and Cheesy Does It. By comparison, they only tried to steal money or valuables six times in: Sea What I Found, Easy For You to Sleigh, As You Wish, Gems the Breaks, Concrete Solution, and Who's to Flame?. **This could further support the theory that they steal out of necessity instead of greed. *According to the "Collect Them All" section, Shifty has a gambling problem. Design *Shifty is occasionally seen without his hat and looks like Lifty. This happens in Wheelin' and Dealin', Stealing the Spotlight, Who's to Flame?, Sea What I Found, As You Wish, and Junk in the Trunk. *In early episodes, his and Lifty's pupils are normal like any other Tree Friend (like Pac-man pupils). However, occasionally in early episodes, and always in later episodes, their pupils dilate/shrink, making them appear more mischievous. *He and Lifty are voiced by Kenn Navarro, the same voice actor who does Cuddles and Good Flippy, although Lifty and Shifty sound nothing like Cuddles and Good Flippy. *The two were made possibly green to match the color of money. *Lifty & Shifty are the only characters who have triangle-shaped ears. Episode Statistics *In the TV series, the only episodes that Lifty and Shifty do not appear in are "Seventh Heaven", "Behind the Eighth Ball", and "Ten Speed". *They both appear in all three episodes of "One Foot in the Grave" and "The Third Degree". *Lifty and Shifty star, feature, and appear in 11 episodes. *Lifty and Shifty are featuring characters in Doggone It and Junk in the Trunk, even though they should have had an appearance role in the former and a starring role in the latter. *The only times Lifty and Shifty do not do anything antagonistic are Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, Remains to be Seen, Stealing the Spotlight, From Hero to Eternity, Easy Comb, Easy Go, Wrath of Con,The Wrong Side of the Tracks, Kringle Feast, Happy New Year, the False Alarm episode, YouTube Live Episode, and Claw. Doggone It could count depending on what Lifty and Shifty were doing. In Aw, Shucks!, they were likely planning on stealing a cow before Lumpy's corn killed them first. *Despite being one of the least appearing of the 20 Happy Tree Friends main characters, he and Lifty had four starring roles in the TV series, the third most behind Lumpy and Sniffles. *Shifty is one of the few characters who starred in more than 3 TV episodes. The others are Lumpy (16), Sniffles (6), and Lifty (4). *He and Lifty appeared in thirteen out of the first eighteen TV episodes, but only in four of the last nineteen. *While he and Lifty rarely appear in the internet series, they appear in a majority of the TV episodes. *He and Lifty appear in all three episodes of "One Foot in the Grave" and "The Third Degree". *In the TV series, Pop & Cub appeared in all of their starring roles. *Lifty and Shifty only appeared twice in Internet Season 3. *He along with Giggles, The Mole, Disco Bear, Russell, Lifty, Sniffles, Cro-Marmot, Lammy, and Mr. Pickels don't appear in any of the Still Alive episodes. Kills and Deaths *He and Lifty are the only characters who have not yet survived a single internet episode. *Shifty, Lifty, and Cuddles die in the first and last episodes of the TV series. *Shifty has a wide range of deaths, involving machines/vehicles, being mashed together or sliced apart, impalement, or some form of heat. *Out of the characters who rarely survive, Shifty is the only character to kill at least one character in every season he is in. *Despite being a character who rarely survives, he only dies first in one episode, Meat Me for Lunch. On the opposite end of the scale, he dies last in Milkin' It, Swelter Skelter, and Buns of Steal. *Shifty, Lifty, Cuddles, Toothy, and Flaky are the only characters to be killed by both sides of Flippy. *Shifty is the fifth character to die in the TV series, the tenth or eleventh in the Internet series, and the eleventh in the shorts. *The only characters Shifty posthumously killed are Lumpy (Doggone It), Petunia (As You Wish), Russell (Who's to Flame), and Lifty (See What I Found and Meat Me For Lunch). *The only episodes where Shifty's deaths aren't caused by other characters are Wheelin' and Dealin', Meat Me for Lunch, Milkin' It, Don't Yank My Chain, Doggone It, Sea What I Found, Swelter Skelter, and Cheesy Does It. *Shifty is one of the few characters to die in every episode they kill another character in. The others are Toothy, Petunia, Handy, and Lifty. *Shifty has the lowest survival rate out of all of the characters in the show. *Shifty only survives 4 out of the 33 episodes he appears in (which is the lowest amount of episodes any character has survived). If he survived his debatable death he would have survived 5 episodes. *Shifty is one of the two characters to have less than 20 percent on their survival rate, the other being Lifty. *Without his Class Act kills, his kill count would drop from 62 to 24. *The only four instances of Lifty dying before Shifty are Milkin' It, Who's to Flame?, Swelter Skelter, and Buns of Steal. *Even though Lifty and Shifty are always seen together Shifty has a higher kill count (a total of three kills more than Lifty). *There has only been one episode (Cheesy Does It) in which one of the raccoon twins dies while the other survives. They usually either die or survive together (although sometimes they suffer different deaths). *Shifty is the first character to kill another character while he was already dead. *He and Lifty do not always die the same deaths, and they do not always die at the same time. Junk in the Trunk and Buns of Steal featured the some instances where they did not die at the same time or one right after the other, while Cheesy Does It marks the only episode where one survives but the other gets killed (in this case Shifty gets killed while Lifty is left unharmed). *Shifty's most frequent victim is his twin brother Lifty. *The first character to kill Lifty and Shifty at the same time is Flaky (indirectly) with the sharks in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. *He has more injuries than Lifty. Superlatives *Every episode that Shifty survives in has an extremely large cast of characters. *Shifty is one of seven characters not to have the same kind of eyes as the other characters. The other six characters are Lumpy, Nutty, Cub, Lifty, The Mole, and Mr. Pickels. *Lifty and Shifty are two of six green characters. The other four are Nutty, Cro-Marmot, Flippy, and Mr. Pickels. *He is one of the few characters who have made Flippy flip out. The others are Cuddles, Lumpy (thrice), Nutty (twice), Lifty, The Mole (twice), Flaky, and Mime. *Shifty wears a hat, along with Pop, Russell, Handy, Flippy and Cub. *Because of a goof in the opening credits of As You Wish, Lifty and Shifty are two of the three characters to have only have their names and not "starring" or "and" in the first season of the TV series, the other being The Mole. *The only characters Lifty & Shifty have not stolen from are Flaky, Splendid, and Lammy. Category:Trivia Category:Character Trivia